Crush
by Trainer Kelly
Summary: Will NOT be updated! Three one shot stories with this order of couples: IchikawaxNagase, SoraxSunao, NanamixShinichirou Last one is major OOCness, since I couldn't think what to write for them. XP Sorry. A fanfiction I uploaded...Sept. 2006. O.o
1. IchikawaxNagase Teen

**I**c**h**i**k**a**w**a**G**a**k**u **_x_** **N**a**g**a**s**e**K**a**i**

"Oi, Sora-sempai!"

Sora halted.

Ichikawa caught up, stopping to catch his breath.

"What, Ichikawa?"

Sora started to stroll off again. Ichikawa walked right beside him.

"Could you come visit me at the science club?"

Sora placed his hands into his pockets and closed his eyes. "I've already met Nagase---"

Ichikawa grabbed Sora's arm. "Please, Sora-sempai!"

Sora was silent. He glanced over at his dark blue-haired friend. "Sorry. I have something to do today."

Ichikawa let his hands slide off of Sora, who was walking away.

Fujimori quickly passed by, shouting Sora's last name.

Ichikawa stood in the middle of the school's entrance way.

He was scared and sad. Something didn't feel right. He felt quiet empty inside. About what though?

--------------------------

Ichikawa shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He sat in the science club room, waiting for Nagase to appear. It's been several weeks since he saw the president.

Ichikawa felt himself burning up. He was in love with Nagase. (In fact, Nagase knew about it; he played with Ichikawa's feelings before; he still loved Nagase, even after finding out Nagase was working with a villian. Later, they went on a date to some hot springs resort! (Please watch the anime to know what I'm talking about))

"Have you been waiting long?"

Ichikawa turned around, seeing the person he had been longing to see.

His heart suddenly became overwhelmed with joy.

Subconsciously, he threw his arms around the president. Tears formed in his eyes.

Nagase's eyes widened before going back to a calm gaze.

Ichikawa realized what he did, so he quickly drew back. "S-sorry." He blushed, looking down at the ground.

"...I guess you have."

Nagase walked over to a desk and placed down a folder.

"Huh? What's that?" asked Ichikawa, curious.

"Research Notes," replied Nagase, walking towards the window.

"Can I look?" Ichikawa said, as he started to open up the folder.

Nagase walked over and slammed the folder shut, his hand on top of Ichikawa (who was blushing again).

Ichikawa glanced up into Nagase's piercing bluish eyes.

"N-Nagase-bu..."

Nagase placed his finger in front of Ichikawa's mouth, silencing him.

"Call me Kai."

Ichikawa stayed silent.

Nagase removed his finger and walked around to the side of the table Ichikawa was on.

He slowly placed his left hand on Ichikawa's cheek.

Soon, Ichikawa's arms were back around Nagase.

"Why...why couldn't you make time to see me?"

Nagase grabbed Ichikawa's chin.

"You wanted to see me that badly?"

Ichikawa nodded.

"Then take a picture; it last longer."

Ichikawa tightened his grip. "What do you mean!"

Tears started to flow from the poor boys eyes.

"Pictures don't have your voice!"  
He tore his head away from Nagase's grasp and burried it into the green hair president's chest. "I can't do this with a picture."

Nagase lightly kissed his forehead.

"Na---"

"Kai," corrected Nagase, leaning in to give another kiss.

Nagase quickly grasped the back of Ichikawa's head, digging his nail's into the boys scalp, pulling their heads closer. With a quick force, like a magnet, their tongues were forced out just right before their lips said hello.

Ichikawa's arms moved from around Nagase's waist to one arm over his (Nagase's) shoulder and the one behind Nagase's back. (Ichikawa's shorter than Nagase, so he can't grab the back of his head.)

Their lips moved apart for a bit, letting Ichikawa let out Nagase's name.

"K-Kai..."

"That's it, Gaku," whispered Nagase, into Ichikawa's ear. He got goosebumps from the president's soft murmurs.

Their lips were re-united with each other, their tongues having some fun of their own.

Ichikawa fell weak in the knees, sinking down to the cold floor, letting the bottom cabinets support his back. Nagase supported his head, still clamping on to it.

The door suddenly slid open, Hano walking in. His eye's widened at the sight.

"Ichikawa! Nagase-buchou!"

The two suddenly snapped out of what they were doing and sprung up from the floor.

Ichikawa's hair was quite messy several strands stick left, right, up, and down. His lab coat was also slipping off of him; so was his usual shirt.

Nagase's hair was slightly messy. He pushed his glasses back into place.

"What...what were you...why were you...?"

Nagase's face stayed straight, as he stated "I know about Gaku's crush on me; we've become lovers."

Ichikawa's eyes glowed. He closed in with Nagase, slightly clamping onto his lab coat.

Hano walked forward. "Oh, really? Congratulations."

--------------------------

"Kai!" shouted Ichikawa.

Nagase peered over he shoulder, seeing his boyfriend. "Good morning, Gaku."

Ichikawa smiled and blushed.

He dashed up to him and clamped to Nagase's arm. (Who surprisingly didn't ask him to let go.)


	2. FujimorixHashiba Older Teen

**F**u**j**i**m**o**r**i**S**u**n**a**o** **_x_****H**a**s**h**i**b**a** **S**o**r**a**** **R**a**n****_x_** Y**o**r**u**

Fujimori suddenly snatched Toshizo away from the sleeping Hashiba. Hashiba reached out and twitched for Toshizo, but he didn't feel the pink elephant. He quickly sat up, seeing Fujimori with his beloved stuffed animal.

"Hey, give me back my Toshizo!" Hashiba launched forward to grab the elephant out of Fujimori's hands, but missed – and hit his nose on the ground.

Fujimori giggled.

"Oi, what's so funny?" asked Hashiba, sitting up, rubbing his nose.

Fujimori shook his head, still laughing. "Nothing."

Hashiba pouted, moving back into his bed.

Fujimori gazed down at the pink elephant. "You really love this, don't you?"

Hashiba laid on his back, his hands behind his head. "Yeah. It helps me sleep at night."

Fujimori frowned. "Hashiba, is this _thing _really that important to you?"

Hashiba sprung up. "What do you mean by 'thing'? His name is Toshizo, you know."

"Was it just an act?"

Hashiba raised his eyebrow. Just an act? What was Fujimori talking about?

Fujimori's voice went low. "...when you said you loved me?"

Hashiba's expression darkened. He had several flashbacks of him admitting he loved Fujimori.

"No," he said.

Fujimori invited himself to sit on Hashiba's bed.

He moved his hand back and forth on the sheets, smoothing them out.

"...I can't sleep."

Hashiba's face softened. "Why can't you sleep?"

Fujimori shrugged. He gazed up at the light, which was off.

Fujimori's eyes became lazy, not open all the way, almost squinting.   
Hashiba became aware of what was happening.

Fujimori's eye color suddenly changed to ruby red.

He grabbed Hashiba's shoulder.

"Yoru...where is Yoru?"

Fujimori's 'other self' had come out.

"Ran," murmured Hashiba.

Ran moved his position, sitting in Hashiba's lap.

"Where's Yoru?" Tears started to form in the ruby colored eyes. Hashiba stared blankly at Ran, wondering why Ran appeared.

"What's wrong with Sunao?" asked Hashiba.

Ran pouted and crossed his arms, almost falling backwards off of Hashiba's lap. "Why would you care?"

Hashiba glanced up at the red eyes. "I'm...worried."

Ran moved to the end of Hashiba's bed. "Well, bring out Yoru and I'll tell you!"

"I can't!" shouted Hashiba, annoyed.

"You're so mean! I want Yoru!" cried Ran.

"Shhh! Not so loud! Matsuri-chan might here you!" whispered Hashiba.

Ran ignored him. "I want Yoru! Bring out Yoru! Yoru!"

Hashiba deeply sighed. "I _can't _bring him out. He _won't _come out. He left a while ago."

Suddenly an awkward silence filled the room. Minutes passed, and neither one of them talked. Their expressions were still and blank, their bodies motionless, exception to the expanding of their chest (since they were breathing).

Finally, Ran moved. He placed his index and middle finger – bent slightly – over his mouth. "Yoru's...gone?"

Hashiba nodded silently.

Ran burst out crying and screaming.

"Shut up!" shouted Hashiba, covering Ran's mouth. Ran bit his hand. He drew back, waving his hand up and down.

"That hurt!" murmured Hashiba, through his gritted teeth.

"Bring him back," demanded Ran.

Hashiba exchanged a glance with the moonlight.

"Tell me what's wrong with Sunao."

Ran shook his head. "Only if you promise to bring Yoru back."

Hashiba nodded.

Ran smirked. "Okay. Sunao's sad because you're not spending any time with him." Ran leaned forward.

"...that's it?" asked Hashiba.

Ran nodded, still smiling.

Hashiba tugged his sheets and laid down. Ran crawled over him.

"Bring back Yoru!"

Hashiba pushed Ran off of him and sat up. "He'll come back next time."

Ran had another blank expression and nodded. He blinked.

"Huh?" Fujimori blinked.

Hashiba grabbed the confused pink-hair boy's hand. "Wanna sleep with me tonight?"

Fujimori blushed. And Hashiba just realized why.

"Ahh! I mean...right next to me! Right here," he said, patting to the sheets on the left side.

Fujimori dived right in, cuddling next to Hashiba. After giving him a light peck on the cheek as a thanks, Fujimori dosed off.

Hashiba smiled, seeing Fujimori's sleeping face. "He looks...like...an angel."

He dosed off, unaware of what was going to happen next.

----------------------------------

Sweat was dripping down Ran's body. "Yoru..." he whispered, softly.

Yoru licked his ruby-eyed lover, right under the chin and down the neck. Ran let out a moan, the tone expressing the way he felt.

Yoru moved his leg slightly, making Ran yelp a tiny bit.

Yoru's right hand worked it's way down to the lower half of Ran.

Unfortunately for Yoru, Ran moved his hand upward, knocking over Hashiba's alarm clock...again. (Go watch the anime; well, actually, he didn't knock it over in the anime, but whatever...)

The clock crashed to the ground, waking up both Hashiba and Fujimori.

After blinking several times, they finally realized what 'they' were doing. They immediately turned red.

Hashiba snatched their clothes off the ground.

"Hey...Hashiba...?"

"What?" Hashiba was just about to hand Fujimori his clothes, when his pink-haired lover moved closer to his face.

"Can...we?"

Hashiba blinked, unsure what Fujimori was talking about at first. His eyes widened when he figured out what he meant.

He blushed a crimson color.

"W-what? You mean..."

Fujimori closed his eyes, threw his arms around his shoulders and kissed Hashiba.

Hashiba's eyes widened, but soon settled down.

He dropped the clothes back down onto the floor, as he and Fujimori's body lowered back onto the bed.

Their lips separated for a moment, allowing Fujimori to work his tongue into his lovers mouth.

----------------------------------

"Hashiba," Fujimori grabbed his hand. "Can we go somewhere for lunch on Sunday?"

Before Hashiba could answer, there was a bright flash.

"I see that you two are getting along!"

It was Matsuri.

"What do you want?" asked Fujimori. He wrapped his arm around Hashiba.

"We have more work to do!" exclaimed Matsuri, smiling and pointing his index finger up into the sky, and looked at it.

He looked back down to speak, but didn't see the lovers in front of him. He glanced behind him, seeing them in the distance.

"Sora-kun! Nao-kun!" He shouted, chasing after the two.

They glanced back and soon started to dash back to their dorm.


	3. NanamixShinichirou Older Teen

**N**a**n**a**m**i**K**a**i** **_x_** **S**h**i**n**i**c**h**i**r**o**u**M**i**n**a**t**o**

**_Trainer Kelly: _**I apolgize ahead of time for out-of-character-ness. I had trouble getting their personalities right! Sorry. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

--------------------------

Nanami greeted Shinichirou with a gigantic smile on his face.

"Good Afternoon, Shinichirou."

Nanami pulled open a desk drawer, reveling five bento boxes. Shinichirou raised his eyebrows.

"Who are the other three bento for?" asked Shinichirou.

Before he could answer, three boys entered the infirmary.

It was Hashiba Sora, Fujimori Sunao, and Matsuri Honjo. Sora's eyes were glowing brightly and he was drooling.

Nanami handed each of them a bento box.

"Thank you, Nanami-chaaaaan!" said Sora, overly happy.

Nanami smiled and bowed slightly. "You're welcome."

Sunao and Matsuri both nodded, also saying thanks.

Soon, they left the room.

"So, the extra bento were for them?" asked Shinichirou.

Nanami nodded. He pulled out his own bento and Shinichirou's. He pulled out two pairs of chopsticks and opened up the bento boxes.

They ate in silence.

Shinichirou placed his empty bento on Nanami's desk. "Thank you."

Nanami gave him another heartwarming grin. "You're welcome."

Shinichirou pulled out his pointer and placed the tip under Nanami's chin. Nanami got up from his chair and stepped back. "S-Shinichirou..."

He drew back the pointer and licked it. Nanami looked blankly at his lover. What the heck was he doing?

"Nanami-chan, let's have some fun," said Shinichirou, placing the pointing back under Nanami's chin.

Nanami stepped to the side, ducked down and quickly hit Shinichirou.

"Shinichirou! What if...somebody walked in here?" He blushed, glancing over to the side.

Shinichirou held his, with a confused look on his face.

Nanami held his (Nanami's) arm with his opposite hand. "If...if you want...t-tonight we could..." His heart raced and he felt himself burning up.

Shinichirou kissed his forehead before walking out the door. Nanami gazed at Shinichirou, soon giggling silently to himself.

--------------------------

"Shinichirou! Dinner's ready!" announced Nanami, placing the food down onto the coffee table in the living room.

Shinichirou strolled into the room, plopping himself on the couch.

"What were you just doing, Shinichirou?" asked Nanami, curious.

"Nothing," he replied digging into the food; and eating quite quickly.

"If you eat too fast, you might choke! Slow down!" warned Nanami. Shinichirou ignored. He was way too excited for that night.

--------------------------

Shinichirou grabbed Nanami's chin. "Do you know what I want for desert?" he asked, almost whispering.

Nanami turned a light pink. He opened his mouth a tiny bit. Shinichirou kissed Nanami lightly at first; nothing fancy; but soon, he slipped his tongue into the mix. Nanami soon followed.

Nanami suddenly pushed Shinichirou up a bit.

"Why...why don't we go into the bedroom instead?"

Shinichirou nodded. Nanami quickly got up off the couch and dashed into the bed room.

--------------------------

"We have nice weather today, don't we?" asked Nanami, walking to the school with Shinichirou.

Shinichirou nodded.

"Since today's Saturday, let's go somewhere," suggested Nanami.

Shinichirou's eyes widened with shock from what Nanami said. "Where?"

Nanami shrugged. "Anywhere, I guess."


End file.
